Petar I., vojvoda od Bourbona
Petar I. (1311. - 19. rujna 1356.), bio je francuski plemić te vojvoda od Bourbona poslije 1342. Potječe iz vladarske kuće Bourbon. Biografija Rani život Petar I. je rođen 1311. godine kao sin Luja I., prvog vojvode od Bourbona (Petar je bio drugi koji nosi tu tituluEncyclopedia Britannica: Petar I., vojvoda od Bourbona. Malo je toga poznato o njegovom djetinjstvu. Zna se da je živio sa svojim roditeljima, braćom i sestrama te da je bio katolik. Sudjelovao je u nekoliko ranijih situacija Stogodišnjeg rata 1337. godine. U ljeto 1339. sudjelovao je u borbi gdje je propao plan biskupa od Beauvalaisa da osvoji Bordeaux, koji je u to doba bio pod kontrolom Engleske. U jesen 1341. sudjelovao je u kampanji Ivana II. u Bretanji, francuskoj pokrajini koja je tada bila pod engleskom vlašću. Bio je prisutan na krunidbi pape Klementa VI. 19. svibnja 1342.Sumption, Jonathan:"Trial by Battle: The Hundred Years War I., str. 396. U ljetu iste godine je zajedno s grofom od Eua branio Francusku od napada iz sjevernih grofovija pod engleskom vlašću, dok je kralj Filip VI. ratovao u Engleskoj. Te godine je postao i vojvoda. U kolovozu 1343. je zajedno s grofom od Albona sudjelovao na mirovnoj konferenciji u Avignonu, ali je to bilo beskorisno, većinom zbog tadašnjeg engleskog kralja Edvarda III., koji je odbijao pristati na francuske mirovne uvjete. Namjesnik u Languedocu 8. kolovoza 1345. kralj Filip VI. je pozvao Petra i rekao mu da će ga postaviti kao namjesnika u jednoj grofoviji na jugu Francuske. No njegov protivnik je bio Henrik, tada grof od Derbyja (a kasnije i vojvoda od Lancastera), koji je iskrcao cijelu svoju vojsku u gradu Bordeauxu dan kasnije, s ciljem da zaustavi Petra, pobijedi ga u bitci i on bude gospodar Languedoca. Petar I. je otišao u Languedoc u rujnu, mjesec dana kasnije, kako bi preuzeo tu titulu. No dočekao ga je Henrik i započeo bitku. No Henrik je pobijedio francusku vojsku i osvojio grad Bergerac. Petar je poslao glasnike u mjesto Angouleme i okupio novu vojsku, kojom je zapovjedao vojvoda od Normandije, kasnije poznat kao francuski kralj Ivan II. Nova borba je počela 21. listopada, i grof od Derbyja je ponovo pobijedio. Čuvši to vojvoda od Normandije je otišao a vojska se raspala. Grof od Derbyja je iskoristio zbunjenost i nedostatak zapovjednika te je osvojio tvrđavu La Reole. Petar je opet pokušao pobijediti Henrika, ali nije uspio a mnogi vojnici su poginuli. Ivan I., grof od Armagnaca je također pokušao pobijediti Henrika, ali ni on nije uspio. Napokon, u zimi 1346. Petar je skupio novu vojsku zajedno s biskupom od Beuvaisa, koja je bila u gradu Toulouseu. Papa Klement ih je financirao, želeći se osvetiti jer je grof od Derbyja uhvatio i zatočio njegovog nećaka. Princ Ivan im je poslao i mnoge plemiće: grofa od Eua, vojvodu od Burgundije, grofa od Brienne... Pridružio im se i Ivan II., no on je uskoro morao ići pomoći na sjever u Normandiju boriti se protiv Edwarda III... A Petar nije postao kraljev namjesnik. Misije i bitke U lipnju 1347. je sudjelovao u pregovorima oko Calaisa. Idućih godina je također sudjelovao na mnogobrojnim misijama, kao što je posjet kralju Karlu od Navare u veljači 1354. godine. Sudjelovao je u Bitci za Poitiers 19. rujna 1356. godine, gdje je bio jedan od zapovjednika. Petar je poginuo u toj bitci te je sahranjen u pariškoj Crkvi Sv. Jakova. Brak i djeca 25. siječnja 1336. se oženio za Izabelu od Valoisa, s kojom je imao osmero djece, jednog sina i sedam kćeri: * Luj II. (1337. - 1410.) - najstariji sin i treći vojvoda od Bourbona * Ivana (1338. - 1378.) - udala se za kralja Karla V. * Blanka (1339. - 1361.) - udala se za kralja Petra od Kastilje * Bona (1341. - 1402.) - udala se za Amadea VI., grofa od Savoja * Katarina (1342. - 1427.) - udala se za Ivana VI., grofa od Harcourta * Margareta (1344. - 1416.) - udala se za vikonta od Tartasa * Izabela (1345.) * Marija (1347. - 1401.) - upraviteljica Poissyja Izvori Kategorija:Vojvode od Bourbona Kategorija:Grofovi od Clermonta-en-Beauvaisisa Kategorija:Grofovi od Marchea Kategorija:Francuski vojvode u 14. stoljeću Kategorija: Francuski vojni zapovjednici u Bitci za Poitiers